QUE NOS PASO
by lila3245
Summary: el caso va a los coyares


_Holis al abla una de las locas de fic ya tenemos una historia si¡ pero al parecer mi hermana es la madrina por que ella es la dueña de este fic bueno q lo disfrute_

**Hola que transan les quiero decir …**

_Ven a lo q me refiero mi hermana parece callejera prosigue…_

**Idiota imcopetente por que te metes cuando estoy ablando **

_Por que es mi deber decir la verdad_

**Pero… la verdad es que no soy callejera…**

_No si tu no eres callejera si no mas bn una papa con patas bueno ya basta _

_**Las powerpuffs o nos pertenecen**_

_La historia si…_

_000000000000000000000000o00000000000000000000000_

_En un laboratorio se encontraba un científico creando unos collares que a simple vista parecían muy normales uno tenía verde celeste y otro rosa(creo que ya saben cómo es no)pero justo en las esmeraldas llevaba millones de circuitos que al poseer este collar manejarías las emociones de la poseedora de este collar que eran controlados atreves de 3 controles del mismo color que la gema pero al parecer el cientefico planeaba venderlos a algún villano por un pueblo al que se dirigía llamado saltadilla _

_en otra parte de saltadilla _

_se encontraba una joven de cabello azabache con ojos esmeraldas_

_llamada bellota , una peliroja de ojos rosas llamada bombom y una rubia de ojos azules llamada burbuja . _

_se encontraron en un parque al frente de una karaoke _

_burbuja: hola chicas_

_bellota :que hay_

_bonbon :hola burbuja y bellota saben a que hora vienen los chicos _

_burbuja :en media por?_

_bellota :es que esta desperada por ver a su bricky_

_bonbom sonrojada:NO_

_BELLOTA: bueno tranquila burbuka por que de todos los parque en la ciudad escogiste es este_

_Buebuja :porque por esta calle fue nuestro primer encuentro con los chicos _

_Bombom :y…?_

_Burbuja :ya cumplieron 1 año sin delitos se merecen un premio _

_Bellota :no pesaras en… _

_Burbuja: si_

_Bombom :bueno tienes mi apoyo pero pido la guitarra_

_Burbuja :yeih_

_Bellota :que entonces yo sere la vocalista _

_Bombom :si bueno chicas vayan a comprara los regalos y nos vemos aquí en media hora_

_Con los chicos _

_Donde están las chicas dijeron los 3 a la ves_

_Bellota: buhhh_

_Los rodwy: ahhhhhhhhhhhh_

_Bombom y bellota: jajajjajajajja mientras burbuja se reia quedito _

_Bellota :se asustaron con voz burlona_

_Butch :no bruja _

_Bellota: si claro con voz sarcástica_

_Brick: para que nos citaron _

_Bonbon :para felicitarlos por un año sin crímenes _

_Boomer :tanto llevamos _

_Si y por eso emos conseguido esto dicen las tres_

_Y les enseñan bellota a butch una pua por que el toca guitarra_

_Bonbon a brick un libro de misterio ya que a el le gustaba leer_

_Burbuja a boomer un muñeco con forma de pulpo color naranja_

_Bommer .wao me encanta _

_Burbuja :de nada _

_Brick :gracias este es uno de mis favoritos _

_Bombom :si lose _

_Butch: kool_

_Bellota: listo _

_Bonbom: bueno chicos vamos a cenar _

_burbuja y los chicos :si_

_Entraron a la tienda _

_Bueno esperen nos aca dijeron las chicas_

_Los chicos claro_

_Presentador :buenas damas y caballeros hoy les presento a su grupo de chicas favoritas las angels cantaran 4 canciones y bla bla_

_Boomer :quienes creen que sean _

_Butch :no lo se_

_Brick :pues estamos a punto de averiguarlo _

_Presentador con ustedes la angels…_

_Los chicos estaban con la boca abierta al descubrir que as angels eran las ppgz _

_Bellota : bueno ola a todos hoy tocaremos fuera escrita por las tres , voy acomerte entero escrita por mi hermana peliroja , inevitable escrita por mi hermana rubia y FUEGO escrita por mi bueno comencemos _

_Bombom coje la guitarra y en micrófono inalámbrico al igual que bellota que para ser un restoband el ecenario era muy grande burbuja con u bajo bellota le iso una señal a asus hermanas para que inicien_

**Bellota:Tu voz ya me tiene muy mal****  
****son más de las cuatro****  
****entiende que no quiero hablarlo****  
****no tiene caso****  
****ya cuelga o te voy a colgar****  
****te odio demasiado****  
****no llames ni me busques más****  
****me estás desesperando******

**burbuja:No me dejas vivir****  
****ya no te soporto me estoy enojando****  
****ya no quiero seguir****  
****hablando del pasado******

**bombom:Te lo voy a decir****  
****te amé como nunca a nadie he amado****  
****te burlaste de mi me has lastimado tanto******

**las tres:Fuera... ya no te extraño****  
****no quiero verte nunca aquí a mi lado******

**Fuera... ya no te amo****  
****no necesito más de ti y halagos******

**Fuera... que me haces daño****  
****mejor cortemos por la paz y en sano******

**Fuera...que al fin y al cabo****  
****hay alguien que me está esperando******

**bellota:Te he dicho que no vengas más****  
****que quieres que hago****  
****para que no molestes ya****  
****no traigas regalos****  
****ya vete ya voy a cerrar****  
****que ya me estás cansando****  
****no llames ni me busques más, nooo****  
****me estás desesperando******

**bombom:No me dejas vivir****  
****ya no te soporto me estoy enojando****  
****ya no quiero seguir****  
****hablando del pasado******

**burbuja:Te lo voy a decir****  
****Te amé como nunca a nadie he amado****  
****Te burlaste de mi me has lastimado tanto******

**las tresFuera... ya no te extraño no****  
****quiero verte nunca aquí a mi lado****  
****Fuera... ya no te amo****  
****no necesito más de ti y halagos****  
****Fuera...que me haces daño****  
****mejor cortemos por la paz y en sano****  
****Fuera...que al fin y al cabo****  
****hay alguién que me está esperando******

**burbuja:Te lo voy a decir****  
****te amé como nunca a nadie he amado****  
****te burlaste de mi me has lastimado tanto******

**Fuera... ya no te extraño****  
****no quiero verte nunca aquí a mi lado****  
****Fuera... ya no te amo****  
****no necesito más de ti y halagos****  
****Fuera...que me haces daño****  
****mejor cortemos por la paz y en sano****  
****Fuera...que al fin y al cabo****  
****hay alguién que me está esperando******

**Hay alguién que me está esperando..****  
****Hay alguién que me está...****  
****ya no te extraño, no no no no ya no te extraño,****  
****no no no ya no te extraño, ya no, fuera, no no**

_Los chicos junto con todo el retoband silbaron y gritaron_

_Luego bombom le entrego la guitarra a bellota y comenzo a cantar…_

**Bonbon:**** Como una leona hambrienta******

**Voy a salir de mi guarida******

**En busca de tus ojos rojos******

**Que son los que a mi alma encandilan******

**Y cuando estés cerquita mío******

**Voy a hacer lo que más te gusta******

**Bailar al ritmo de tu cuerpo******

**Bien pegadito a mi cintura******

**Voy a beber tus besos******

**Echar tu boca al fuego******

**Voy a morder tu cuello y después******

**Voy a comerte entero******

**Cada noche, cada día******

**Voy a estar dentro de tu vida******

**Como mi aliento y tu saliva******

**Seré tu sangre y tú la mía******

**Y cuando sienta tus latidos******

**Será tu piel y mi piel juntas******

**Disfrutarán nuestros sentidos******

**Jugando a lo que más nos gusta******

**Voy a beber tus besos******

**Echar tu boca al fuego******

**Voy a morder tu cuello y después******

**Voy a comerte entero******

**Quiero que esta noche ardas en mí******

**Amarte y ya no dejarte partir******

**Voy a beber tus besos******

**Echar tu boca al fuego******

**Voy a morder tu cuello y después******

**Voy a comerte entero**

**Ahora bellota le entrego la guitarra a bombom y recibió el bajo de burbuja y fue asi…**

**Hoy, quiero, gritarlo****  
****No sobran las palabras****  
****Hoy, llego, el tiempo****  
****De liberar mis sentimientos******

**Arma letal****  
****Te quiero amar****  
****Complicidad esta noche****  
****Déjame entrar****  
****Sin preguntar****  
****Ser tu mitad esta noche******

**Es que no enamorarme****  
****De ti es inevitable****  
****Quiero pero no puedo****  
****Resistir este sentimiento****  
****Solo pienso en dibujar****  
****Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo****  
****Es que no enamorarme****  
****De ti es inevitable******

**Hoy, debo, quedarme****  
****Muy lejos de tus labios****  
****Y estás tan cerca****  
****No controlo esto que siento******

**Arma letal****  
****Te quiero amar****  
****Un beso basta esta noche****  
****Déjame entrar****  
****Nadie sabrá****  
****Hay que soñar****  
****Esta noche******

**Es que no enamorarme****  
****De ti es inevitable****  
****Quiero pero no puedo****  
****Resistir este sentimiento****  
****Solo pienso en dibujar****  
****Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo****  
****Es que no enamorarme****  
****De ti es inevitable******

**Tu boca dice ven****  
****Tus besos dicen ven****  
****Tus ojos me derriten, baby****  
****Tus manos dicen ven****  
****Tu cuerpo dice ven****  
****Tus brazos son peligro baby******

**Inevitable******

**Es que no enamorarme****  
****De ti es inevitable****  
****Quiero pero no puedo****  
****Resistir este sentimiento****  
****Solo pienso en dibujar****  
****Mis deseos sobre tu cuerpo****  
****Es que no enamorarme****  
****De ti es inevitable**

_Bellota le entrega el bajo a burbuja y dice: bueno ya vamos acabar esta es la ultima canción .y va a si_

**El calor de mi cuerpo que se eleva casi sin control****  
****¡Con sólo verte!****  
****Comienza por mis manos y termina en mi corazón****  
****¡Cuando te extraño!******

**Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior****  
****Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón******

**Y tengo miedo… De perder el control****  
****Y no espero… Por volver a ti****  
****Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo****  
****Que arde dentro con mi fuego…******

**Fuego...******

**Mi pulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mí****  
****¡Y con el tiempo!****  
****No sé si estoy cansada de quererte sólo para mí****  
****¡Si estás tan cerca!******

**Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior****  
****Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón******

**Y tengo miedo… De perder el control****  
****Y no espero… Por volver a ti****  
****Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo****  
****Que arde dentro con mi fuego…******

**(Instrumental)******

**¡Siento fuego en mi interior!****  
****¡Fuego que viene de ti!****  
****¡Y es más de lo que pedí!******

**Y tengo miedo… De perder el control****  
****Y no espero… Por volver a ti****  
****Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo****  
****Que arde dentro con mi fuego…******

**Voy perdiendo el control****  
****Y no espero… Por volver a ti****  
****Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo****  
****Que arde dentro con mi fuego…******

**Mi fuego…**

Continuara….

_Bye besos_

**No le crean nada ami hermana esta a….**

_DIJE BYE_


End file.
